Awesome Anime and Difficult Boyfriends
by Light1172
Summary: Really. It wasn't that difficult to grasp. Why couldn't they just understand the wonders of anime? SoulSilverShipping, IkariShipping, KalosShipping/JeT'aimeShipping.


**SoulSilver - Kaze No Stigma**

* * *

Curled up under the covers, a girl with messy pigtails had her headphones on and focused on her phone.

'KAZUMAAAAA!' A girl, pink hair flying, fire sword raised, screamed a man's name in anger. 'YOU PERVERT!'

The brunette girl giggled as the feisty pink haired girl's skirt raised with the blowing wind and then yelped as the purple blanket was pulled away from her. She looked up and glared as best she could at a smirking red head. The teenager in question stood there, holding his girlfriend's blanket away from her reach, and watched her with amused eyes.

"Silver!" She complained as her headphones were jostled. There went her morning of watching Kaze No Stigma. Goodbye peace, hello disruption. "What was that for?"

"Lyra, are you watching anime again?" Silver asked when he saw Lyra cradling her phone. He sighed and Lyra frowned in his direction.

"Yes, yes I am! I love Kaze No Stigma! It's my favorite!" Lyra pouted and knew she was acting childishly, but really couldn't bring herself to care.

"We were supposed to have breakfast together…" Silver trailed off and turned to glare at the ceiling at Lyra's confused look. "Remember? You wanted waffles yesterday so we agreed to meet at 8:45 today at the diner…?"

"Shit!" Lyra jumped out of bed, realizing now that it was almost an hour later then they had agreed upon, and started gathering an outfit together. "I'm sorry!"

A cough from Silver reminded Lyra that she wasn't alone and halted her movements of pulling her tank top over her head.

Her face went red, and her shout echoed through the nearly empty house. "PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

The response was one that tried to tell the girl, once again, that she watched too much anime. Silver's words vented his frustration and he snapped at his girlfriend through the door. "Lyra! It's not my fault you forgot I was in your room! Damn it, stop watching that Japanese shit!"

…

…

…

"I don't get why you don't like anime." Lyra commented as the couple walked the distance to the diner. "You're very Kazuma-like. I've told you about him right?"

"You have but I haven't listened completely." Silver told his girlfriend bluntly. He tugged at one of her pigtails gently and added, "You know I'm not a fan of your Japanese addiction."

"But, but, you and Kazuma both have the struggle with the hero-villain issue, and the family problems, and you both have similar attitudes. You know, the whole attitude of needing to survive no matter the cost and also the protecting people thing…." Lyra ignored the look her boyfriend was shooting her. She knew she was the only one who could get away with saying things like that to him and so often Lyra did push limits to try to help Silver open up. "I mean, you don't have crazy wind magic powers and you can't exactly slice buildings in half, but you have your perks."

"Lyra." Silver snapped. "Stop."

"Awww, no more Kazuma talk? Ok, ok, I'll drop your comparison to him now." Lyra said. "What about Ayano? Miss Warrior Princess, the fair Kannagi Maiden, the one who has to put up with Kazuma's antics? If you won't talk Kazuma then tell me what you think of Ayano."

Silver grumbled a bit and then sighed. "She's too headstrong and stubborn to be attractive. Besides, her hair is too pink."

Lyra was quiet and could feel Silver's eyes on her. They were nearing the diner now and Lyra felt herself stop on the sidewalk.

"What's wrong?" Her boyfriend asked, turning to face her. "Are you sick?"

"No," Lyra replied, "but I don't… I don't get why you want me to be your girlfriend. I mean, I watch anime, I have a thousand fictional crushes, I'm childish, I know I don't act my age half the-"

Silver kissed Lyra then to quiet her. When he pulled away his silver eyes met her brown eyes and he spoke. "You're so excitable, energetic, enthusiastic, about pretty much everything that you talk about, and you like to laugh, that's a key thing. You see the good in everyone. Your favorite Marvel character is Loki and he's unredeemable! And yet, you try to see the good in him, and in me, and you know I've always been more of a villain than a hero, but you don't care. You don't care about what I've done, all you care about is my potential…"

"I'll try to control myself so I don't talk anime with you." Lyra was blushing at Silver's words for he rarely expressed himself so well.

"Don't you get it?" Silver asked his girlfriend. "I may not like all the topics you talk about, but they're part of you and they make you happy and I wouldn't change that for anything."

And for Lyra that was enough to help her overcome some of her insecurities. "I love you Silver."

"Well, yes, lets go get breakfast now." Silver coughed to hide his embarrassment and reddening cheeks.

Lyra giggled and kissed Silver. While she may have the tiniest crush on Kazuma Yagami (and Loki, Jem Carstairs, Hiccup, Sirius Black, et cetera and so on), Silver was her reality and he was wonderful and perfectly imperfect. He took her hand and pulled her into the diner. A breakfast of waffles sounded absolutely amazing.

* * *

**Hey, inspiration struck this morning! Go me! Woooo... Now this is going to be a three shot and not my usual style, so I hope it's alright. All three one-shots will deal with a different couple and the girl's favorite anime. In this case, it's SoulSilverShipping with Lyra's favorite anime as Kaze No Stigma, an anime about a man who is disowned by his clan for lack of fire magic and then returns years later as a powerful wind magic user. You can find Kaze No Stigma on Youtube (English dubbed) or on Netflix (Japanese with English subtitles or English dubbed). **

**The other two couples will be IkariShipping (up next!) and KalosShipping/JeT'aimeShipping, both with unknown animes... Anyone have any guesses as to what Dawn's favorite anime is? Or Serena's? xD Thanks for reading! -Light**


End file.
